


I forgot what I lost

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Whumptober 2019!!Bucky thought the days of the winter soldier were gone. But now it’s back, and has one mission. Kill the avengers.





	I forgot what I lost

**Author's Note:**

> :(
> 
> This is a part one, I will do other characters later.

He walked down a hallway, footsteps silenced by long years of training.  
“Buck? What are you doing with a gun? This late?”

He turned and peppered the sandy haired man with bullets, ignoring the scream building in his throat. 

This was wrong, very very wrong. He glanced around, double checking to make sure no one else was there. 

He checked for a pulse and walked away, only to look back with one question. 

“Who the hell is Buck?”

But he couldn’t ponder that. Couldn’t let that distract him, or they would reprogram him again.

So he moved on, comforted only by the fact that it was one target down. 

The next figure he encountered had red hair. She was good, but he was better, and detected her watching him. He raised a gun to fire at her, but she came at him with a knife.

“я не хочу делать тебе больно, Джеймс”

He flinched at the name. Buck, James, who were these people?

His momentary pause gave her an advantage. She lunged, obviously trying not to hurt him, only disarm. He could play that to his advantage. He didn’t care if she got hurt.

The fight was hard but long. He overpowered her with more muscle. He pinned her on the ground. “ты крошечный.”

She smiled, but it was a pained one.

“Вы всегда говорили мне, чтобы набрать больше мышц. ты не помнишь?”

But he did not remember. And it hurt him. More than he would admit. 

He sliced his weakness across the throat, killing her and any doubts.

“Джеймс..”

Two targets down.

**Author's Note:**

> я не хочу делать тебе больно, Джеймс= I don’t want to hurt you, James.
> 
> ты крошечный.= you’re tiny
> 
> Вы всегда говорили мне, чтобы набрать больше мышц. ты не помнишь?= you were always telling me to build more muscle, remember? 
> 
> Джеймс=James


End file.
